Size doesn't matter!
by Redd9
Summary: Sakura gets an idea to get Sasuke's attention. Girls don't read if offended by this!


Size doesn't matter!

Girls don't be offended by this...

Oh yea, i don't own Naruto or anything else that maybe familiar!

It was Sakura's chance to get Sasukes attention, she had though about it and had come up with a solution. Bigger breast. She had always saw how women with big breast get men's attention, so why not get bigger boobs, it will defenitely get Sasuke's attention. She had always been lacking in size everyone she knew had a bigger bust, her friend/rival had it bigger than her and don't get me started on her sensei, one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade.

She had already made up her mind she was going to get Sasuke's attention no matter what.

So she went to an unlicensed plastic surgeon who didn't look too professional, he had long white hair and had a mustage. She was in the office disscusing why she wanted she wanted them and how big she wanted them. "So, why do you want to get breast implants?", asked the doctor called Dr.J and nothing more. "Uh... well you see... I uh... I-I wan"- the doc cut her off. "Let me guess you want to get them to impress a special guy, is that it?", asked the doctor already knowing the reason. "Yes, that is exactly why I want them", she said quietly while blushing red.

"Well you've come to the right place", said the doctor while fixing his framed fake license on the wall. "So, how big do you want them?", Asked the doctor while showing her examples of breast sizes. The D-cup showed a picture of Tsunade, the C-cup showed a picture of Anko Mitarashi, the B-cup showed a picture Hinata Hyuuga, and the last picture was very strange. "Um whats that last one?", she asked him.

"Ah yes, that one is what I have created, I just simply put both boobs together to create The Super Boob", he said standing on his desk yelling and striking a pose. "Uhh... I think I'll go with the first one", she said not wanting to know how that was possible. The surgeon sighed, "no one ever wants the super boob".

They left to a room where he can preform the procedure. "Okay just lay down and I'll be back in a jiffy", he said while quickly dissapearing into another room. Sakura looked around the room nothing special just posters of breast and other things. She sat down on the bed thingy that I forget its named and wondered. "Will this finally get Sasuke's attention", she asked herself, **"if not I am gonna kick his ass" said inner Sakura.**

The doc came back to the room with questions to ask her. "Okay, before he begin I want to ask you some questions", he took out something to write on. "Okay, how old are you?", he asked. "Uhh... I'm 17 but I'll be 18 next month", she said nervously. "Alright, do you have any problems you know deseases, cancer, diabetes or anything like that?", he asked very fast she bearely understood him.

"No", she said. "Okay then, we are ready to proceed", he said throwing the papers aside. "Aren't you supposed to ask me more questions?", She said. "Well I could but I bet you want to get over with this and get your man", he said with a perverted grin. "Oh yeah, then lets continue", she said. "Alright, right this way", he said to her leading her to yet another room.

Hours later while the "doc" was doing the procedure, he was eating some pizza with pepperonni when a piece of pepperonni fell in her left boob he said, "well that should be good enough lets sew it up".

Days later, Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha and she could see every male looking at her gigantic sized boobs, her boobs were so huge that they rivaled Tsunades if not beat them. She was now looking for her target which was Sasuke Uchiha, when she decieded to put her weapon to the test. She went to a very familiar ramen stand and she found a couple. Who was this couple you may ask, why it was Naruto and Hinata, they had been dating for more than six months. Sakura tapped Naruto on the shoulder while he was eating ramen.

Naruto was slurping his noodles when he felt a tap on his right shoulder,"yea", he said while he turned around and saw the biggest chest he has ever laid eyes on. He saw so much cleavage that he though it was Tsunade's chest but he found it more bigger and more terrifying as he looked into it. He was so surprised by the view he was getting he started to choke on his noodles and sufficate. Sakura giggled and left to find a certain Uchiha, if she would of stayed any longer she would of heard Hinata yell something about "pink whores" and "boyfriend killer".

Sakura soon found the Uchiha at a training area. As she started to get close to him she found that he wasn't alone. He was with Karin. What was worse is that she had her boobs done too. _"The nerve of that whore, I'll show Sasuke-kun that my chest is better",_ said pink girl as she started to run to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called to gain he attention. Sasuke turns around to see a girl with a huge rack and pink hair coming straight at him. _"Hmm... pink-hair, big chest, nope nobody I know must be a new fangirl",_ he thought as he was caught in a bone-crushing hug. "Sasuke-kun do you like? I just got them done a few days ago", I hope they didn't come out wrong, she said as she released him.

"Sakura is that you?", he asked her while trying to catch his breath, any other guy would of loved being smashed in between those two huge melons. "Of course its me silly", she said to him all seductively. "Look, I've already told you two I'm not interested", he said to both Sakura and Karin. "Oh, come on you know you want to hold them", said Karin while holding both breast in hand. "Hn, doesn't interest me at all, in fact I like them small", he said with smirk. Suddenly inner Sakura started to kick in, **"WHAT, YOU MEAN I WASTED ALL MY MONEY ON THESE ALL FOR NOTHIN"**, she was pissed after all that she didn't get Sasuke's affection.

All over Konoha you can hear sounds of punches and blows delivered to one of the last Uchiha. Who would of thought Sakura Haruno would hit Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

nice lines! yeah, anyways this was just something that happened somewhere, and i just did some switches and changes...

see if you can guess who the "Doctor" was... its not to hard.


End file.
